When it's too Late
by hiki-is-doomed
Summary: Daisuke had a serious illness, and dying. he had taken the risk to confess. Then it was too late... when words that hurt was said by the guy he loves. DarkDai AU
1. T I M E

WHEN IT's TOO LATE

Characters: Dark Mousy x Daisuke Niwa

Disclaimer: I'm not the Creator of DNAngel.

Summary:_ It's always at the end we feel love, pain, regret…_

**Daisuke POV**

You are very popular. You're perfect all over. You've got a lot of companions. Beautiful people stand beside you every day. You drown yourself with so many of them.

That always makes me wonder…

Do you even see me from your view...?

somewhow, i've always... i've always thought you could...

you would, at least take a glance to your surroundings.

I'm always right there.

But then, I realized, who would ever pay attention to someone like me? I am too much far from your likes, and as the others who knew would say, I am too ambitious. So, all I can do is stare at you like someone behind glass trying to reach out to that a distant dimension, that's the least I can do.

If I'd be given a chance to meet you, even just for a day, I'd confess even if it will hurt after that...

_"Daisuke, you've only have six more months to go…"_

**Dark POV**

2nd Month: Graduation Day

I don't know you since I don't usually see you around in school. I never paid much attention to someone looking so plain, and boring. Who would even take a look at a sickly framed boy with huge thick glasses? Nothing about you interests me except for that weird hair color, but you are such a geek... not my type at all.

_"I only go for the beautiful ones…"_

This sucks... I know that kind of look. I can sense you shaking and your voice trembles as you apologize for saying such a disgusting thing. I'm immune to that, you don't have too. Just go now and leave.

You choked in a couple of sobs. Your cheeks are wet and puffed red. I stared at you taking off your glasses and wiping off your tearstained eyes. In a moment, you glanced up to thanked me for giving you vacant even though your love confession's an obviously worthless waste of time.

After that, you gave me a painful smile, to streaks of tears running down your face and silently disappearing from my view. That was the last image of you that had a lasting imprint in my mind that day. By then, I suddenly felt I regretted my actions…

**Daisuke POV - **

5th Month

3 months ago, I confessed to the boy I loved but he rejected. Now, I'm trying to slowly move on. I cried for weeks thinking about him. I don't want to remember anymore the things he said and everything that happened.

He also may have had forgotten about me too. I mean nothing to him, anyway... I'm nothing. Someone like him wouldn't keep a memory of a stranger.

_"I wish time would run faster..."_

I cried once again to sleep.

**Dark POV**

5th Month, 2nd week

_Didn't you know I kept searching for you for all this time? _I couldn't take you off my mind. Then, I heard you were here.

_Don't you know you made me scared?_

So I went here as fast as I can. But the doctor said, I was too late. By the time I knew, time ran so fast. I was holding your hand tightly in a small white room. I kept my stare focused on a covered hospital bed. I wanted to cry but i felt numb all over.

There are a lot of things I wanted to say, to apologize, wanted to do that I wished I have done before. If I was to turn back time, what if I have only taken a glance at you and just noticed that there's this bit of me that feels something for you... And if I made you cry that day, I would have wiped the tears from your eyes. But it's too late.

_"Daisuke, I shouldn't have lied..."_

You are almost cold. Everything laid still. I couldn't let go let go of your hand when they said I should.

_**~END~**_

_**A/N: **You may think that this is cliche but i'm a fan of tragic stories. I maybe writing more onsehots like this that's usually themed on unrequited love and other painful realities. Tsk. Tsk. Please Read & Review. Tell me what you think if it's good or needs change. (TT_TT)_


	2. P R E S S U R E

**Dark POV**

**_----"I know i am selfish, arrogant, inconsiderate and a coward."----_ _私 は 大 変 あ な た を 愛 し ま す_**

Graduation day

I don't know you since I don't usually see you. Maybe I never paid attention to someone looking so plain,simple and boring. The long bangs, eyes hidden behind huge thick glasses and a small sickly delicate body. Nothing about you amuse me except for that hair color.

_-mumbles. shuffles. coughs. mumbles-  
_  
It kinda pissed me off not putting it straight to the point. It's time consuming. My friends are waiting for me beneath the staircase and we have a group date with the college girls in a university. I watched my wrist watch.

After few coughs and your whisper of confession. I've decided with a grin. I'll reject and leave him behind.

_"sorry kid, ya know, I have a standard. you aint my type. You're not even close to being pretty." _

I could hear the snickers from my friends below. That is harsh but i also laughed inside. I stoictly looked at you, waiting for you to ran as fast as you can to hide your shame of rejection. But, you just stood there. Your hands clenched the hem of your voice trembled as you apologize for no reason. You choked in a couple of sobs. Your eyes are beginning to get wet. You took of your glasses and wiped off your tears.

_Times up._

I turn around not bothering to comfort you. i really don't care.  
In a moment, you glanced up with puffed red eyes and thanked me among mild coughs for giving you my time.

_"b--ut, i'm still glad...because i'm able to say it before its too late...and I'm also sorry to consume y--our time... i won't be bothering you again"_

It was slow motion... the last thing I see were your tears, painful smile and the wind blowing your soft hair as you ran.

_thump. thump. thump._

Inside me was stirred up and frozen.

I felt I regretted my actions.

_**----"I know i can get back anything i want anytime,so i take most of the important things for granted..."---- 私 は 大 変 あ な た を 愛 し ま す  
**_

After a month, I met you at the bookstore. You were paler and coughing harshly than usual in the corner.

When we met in contact, the same feeling arises. There was an impact when you pretended you didn't see.

_thump. thump. thump._

Controlling myself not to make a move and biting back what's there is to be said.

I laughed it off and continued my search among the books.

But it's hard to let it off easily...

You just couldn't get out off my mind.

I looked once again, you were gone.

Looking past through the bookshelves, there was no sign.

Few more turns and searches, there's you walking out the door.

With fast paced movement, my heart goes on thumping faster.

_thump. thump. thump._

_"Dai..."_

Somebody held my arm. A girl with with a long brown hair tied by a pink ribbon. There's a sweet smile on her face upon showing me the book she wanted.

_"Dakkun? Where are you going? You haven't bought me this book yet." _This sweet faced demanding girl is my current girlfriend but i do not love her. She dragged me to the counter and i lost him.

Maybe, I could see him next time.

**_----"...Not thinking they could get lost in no time and never be found again."---- 私 は 大 変 あ な た を 愛 し ま す . . ._**

_**A/N: **the reason why i made this because i feel very down and frustrated! the shounen ai manga that i'm working on is lost. .. OMG. (-o-)/ i tried so hard to make it very pretty... i loved how my uke looks like ahuuuu. (T____T)_

_expect me to write something depressing if i feel depressed. it depends on the mood. Review. _


End file.
